Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler battled Darth Vader in Darth Vader vs Hitler, Hitler vs Vader 2, and Hitler vs Vader 3. He also made a brief cameo in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. He has also appeared in the trailer for every season thus far: frozen in carbonite in Season 2, in the Rancor Pit in Season 3, and as a ghost in Season 4. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD on all occasions. Information on the rapper Adolf Hitler was an Austrian-born German politician who become leader of the Nazi Party. From 1933 to 1945, he was Chancellor of Germany and dictator of Nazi Germany from 1934 to 1945. Hitler was at the center of Nazi Germany, World War II in Europe, and the Holocaust. Hitler's supremacist and racially motivated policies resulted in the deaths of an estimated 50 million people during World War II, including 6 million Jews and 5 million "non-Aryans" whose systematic extermination was ordered by him or by his close subordinates. A prominent example of the dictator as we know it in the modern sense, his actions of utter ruthlessness and destruction of human lives have made him one of the most infamous leaders and mass murderers in history. A decorated veteran of World War I, Hitler joined the German Worker's Party (precursor of the NSDAP) in 1919, and became its leader in 1921. In 1923, he attempted a coup d'etat in Munich, known as the Beer Hall Putsch. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which time he wrote his memoir, Mein Kampf (My Struggle), which ironically, was published by a Jew, who later died during Operation Hummingbird. His 1924 release was followed up by him gaining popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, antisemitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi Propaganda. After his appointment as chancellor in 1933, he transformed the Weimar Republic into the Third Reich, a single-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of Nazism. Hitler's plan was to establish a New Order of absolute Nazi German hegemony in continental Europe. To this end, his foreign and domestic policies had the aim of seizing Lebensraum ("living space") for the Germanic People. He directed the rearmament of Germany and the invasion of Poland by the Wehrmacht in September 1939, resulting in the outbreak of World War II in Europe. Under Hitler's rule, in 1941 German forces and their European Allies occupied most of Europe and North Africa. In 1943, Germany had been forced onto the defensive and suffered a series of escalating defeats. In the final days of the war, during the Battle of Berlin in 1945, Hitler married his long-time partner, Eva Braun. On April 30, 1945, less than two days later, the two committed suicide to avoid capture by the Red Army, and their corpses were burned. ERBoH Bio Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone lovez to hate. I'm ein terrible writer, horrible painter and probably zee verst person to ever live. I was zee Commander of Nazi Germany, also known as zee "Third Reich" and commander of the armed forces, including the Luftwaffe (air force). Some say I had a Napoleon Complex, probably because I only had one testicle. I blamed zee Jews for every problem I could zink of und so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started Vorld Var II by invading Poland because all zee zokes made me think they vere a dumb people. I made everyone Heil me and valk like idiots, by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! Of course, I lost. I didn't do much right at all. I even ruined anyone being able to rock a little mustache like mine in zee future. Sorry, everyone! Hitler's bad! Auf wiedersehen! Lyrics 'Darth Vader vs Hitler:' 'Verse 1:' I am Adolf Hitler: Commander of the Third Reich! Little known fact: also dope on the mic! You are Vader, with your little boots and cape, And helmet to cover up that burnt-ass face! You have the force to move objects. I am a force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you whack in the prequel, 'Cause look at you! You're not even a real person! I preferred you in Spaceballs: the Rick Moranis version! 'Verse 2:' You stink, Vader. Your style smells something sour. You need to wash up, dawg. Here, step in my shower! I'll turn all your friends against you; just my speeches breed haters! What’s your lightsaber VS a clan of all your white neighbors? 'Hitler vs Vader 2:' You look stressed, Vader. You appear to be in pain. You need a vacation. Here, take a trip on my train! I mean, you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bitch pregnant, then gave in to the hate. Now you're 6' 6" and black, but can't get a date! Lightsaber? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your Force to fix your fucking respirator! You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches? You couldn't even get your own son into the family business! Everything you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fucking Heil! What's wrong, Ani? Can't take anymore? Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore! 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' 'Verse 1:' Screw you, you big black cunt! I'll kick your balls and your face: a war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the Dark Side, like a rap Apartheid! I put the germ in the Germany! I'm sick on this mic! I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a Dark Lord? You couldn't even conquer Space Mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic robot freak who needs some loving! Well, I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! 'Verse 2:' Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, Mister Sunglasses-All-the-Time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy soldier guys, And throw you in a butthole in the sand! I am Adolf—! *lightsaber slice* Hitler… Scrapped lyrics 'Hitler vs Vader 3:' You're a far cry from beating me with that desert butthole in carbonite! So pucker up that triangle mouth and kiss my Dark Side! I have friends from Hugo Boss all the way to IKEA. You smell like Count Dookie there, Darth Diarrhea! Trivia *Adolf Hitler is the first and only rapper in Season 1 to be in black-and-white. **He is also the only monochrome rapper in Season 3. *He is the first character to appear in a season trailer. *He and Darth Vader are the only rappers to have more than one title card. *Not counting Santa Claus' naughty list, Hitler is the second person to be mentioned in a battle after they appear. The first one is the Beatles/John Lennon in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. *Frozen in carbonite, Adolf Hitler makes a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8. *Adolf Hitler has the second most appearances, with four, only behind Stephen Hawking. *The Swastika on Hitler's armband is replaced by a sign of the horns, a symbol typically used to indicate rock and roll. *Hitler's first line in the series is the same as his last line in the series. *Hitler is the fourth rapper to die, after Billy Mays, Steve Jobs, and the Tenth Doctor. **He is the fifth if you count Boba Fett, since it's unknown if he died. *He is the first dictator to appear in a rap battle, with the second being Kim Jong-il, and the third being Joseph Stalin. *He had the most lines altogether out of any rapper (including his multiple appearances). *He is the only rapper to have appeared in every season so far, if his appearance in the Season 4 trailer is included. *He is the second rapper to possess (and shoot) a handgun, after Clint Eastwood. Errors *In Darth Vader vs Hitler, his name was alternatively spelled on his title card as "Adolph" instead of "Adolf". This was fixed in Hitler vs Vader 2. This makes him the first of six rappers with an error in their title card. The others are Billy Mays, Christopher Columbus, Lance Armstrong, Ebenezer Scrooge, and Zeus. Gallery Bandicam 2013-04-07 10-12-40-000.jpg|Hitler frozen in carbonite Images (8).jpg|Adolf Hitler being cut in half in Hitler vs Vader 3 HitlerIsGone.png|Hitler being trapped by the Ghostbusters Hitler drfh.png|Hitler in Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 Weirdalhitler.jpg|"Weird Al" Yankovic beside Hitler frozen in carbonite Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Darth Vader vs Hitler Category:Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:EpicLLOYD